The present invention is related to a pattern variable fabric drapery, comprising an upper beam with a double-layered fabric drapery attached thereto wherein the upper section of the double-layered fabric drapery has a plurality of elongated tubular holes equidistantly disposed thereon for long rods to be adapted therein, and the lower section thereof has a plurality of symmetrical left and right tubular holes disposed thereon for left and right elongated rods to be adapted therein respectively. The fabric drapery thereof also includes a plurality of left and right hanging pieces with hanging rings and central hanging pieces with cord-passage rings seamed into a Y-shaped pattern thereon for a left and a right pull cords to be adapted thereto; whereby, via the left and right pull cords without any preset extra length reserved, the fabric drapery thereof is easily unfolded or quickly gathered up with the lower section thereof raised up in a fan-like pattern and the upper section thereof withdrawn orderly in folds, economically simplifying the process of assembly and reducing the costs of materials as well as production thereof. The left and right hanging pieces thereof can also be seamed into two parallel lines with the same effect thereof.
Refer to FIG. 1. A conventional folding blind structure comprises an upper beam 10 and a fabric drapery 20 attached thereto. The fabric drapery 20 extending downwards has a plurality of equal spaced folding lines 21 disposed from top to bottom thereon, each having a central hanging ring 211 seamed at the middle thereof. The upper section of the fabric drapery 20 has a plurality of left and right hanging rings 212 disposed in parallel at both sides of the folding lines 21 thereof. The middle section of the fabric drapery 20 is seamed with a tubular hole 22 for an elongated rod 221 to be adapted therein, and the lower section thereof has a bottom tubular hole 23 for a pair of left and right bottom rods 231 to be led therein and sealed up at both sides thereof. A main driving means 11 disposed at one side of the upper beam 10, and a first and a second sub-driving means 12, 13 disposed at the center and the other side of the upper beam 10 thereof respectively are provided for a pull cord unit 30 to be adapted thereto.
The pull cord unit 30 is made up of a right and a left pull cords 31, 32, a central pull cord 33, a main pull cord 34, and a locating piece 35. When the fabric drapery 20 is fully unfolded and extended downwards, the right pull cord 31 is attached at one end to the locating piece 35 suspending beneath the main driving means 11 and then reserved for a preset extra length before passed through the main driving means 11 and the first and the second sub-driving means 12, 13 respectively and led through the right hanging rings 212 to be attached to the tubular hole 22 at the other end thereof The central pull cord 33 is attached at one end to the locating piece 35 thereof before passed through the main driving means 11 and the first sub-driving means 12 respectively and led downwards through the central hanging rings 211 to be attached at the other end to a bottom ring 24 disposed at the bottom tubular hole 23 thereof The left pull cord 32 is attached at one end to the locating piece 35 and then reserved for a preset extra length before led through the main driving means 11 and extended downwards to pass through the left hanging rings 212 and attach to the tubular hole 22 at the other end thereof The main pull cord 34 is attached to the bottom of the locating piece 35 thereof and extended downwards for a proper length.
Refer to FIG. 2. To gather up the conventional fabric drapery 20 thereof, the locating piece 35 is pulled downwards via the main pull cord 35 to draw up first the lower section of the fabric drapery 20 via the central pull cord 33 with both left and right bottom rods 231 suspending downwards, figuring out a fan-like pattern at the bottom thereof. When the preset extra length thereof are fully stretched downwards, the right and left pull cords 31, 32 will raise up the elongated rod 221 levelly to fold up the upper section of the fabric drapery 20 orderly via the folding lines 211 thereof to complete the withdrawal of the fabric drapery 20 thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional drapery fabric 20. First, the pull cord unit 30 made up of the right and left pull cords 31, 32 and the central pull cord 33 is adapted to the main driving means 11 and the first and second sub-driving means 12, 13, which is quite complicated in assembly. Second, central hanging rings 211, and left and right hanging rings 212 are disposed at the center and the upper lateral sides of the fabric drapery 20 thereof, which are tedious and time-consuming in production. Third, preset extra length of the right and left pull cords 31, 32 are reserved for complete withdrawal of fabric drapery 20 thereof, which uneconomically boost the cost of materials and production thereof.